warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Slipping (series)
Leopardkit knew he was different. One of his ancestors ''told ''him so, but he had already known that. He must fight through his apprenticeship though, with a frightening cat as his mentor. Just when Leopardkit thinks it can't get worse, his mentor finds out about his powers - and tries to take them away. First Arc - Delve 1. Delve - Leoaprdkit discovers his powers - and delves deep into the past, present, and future. What would have happened if...? After gaining a scary mentor, Leopardkit begins the fight for the right - the right to retain his powers. 2. Rummager - Leopardpaw knew it was there, he just had to find it. Find himself, amidst all of the memories now bombarding him, all of the possibilities overwhelming him. And his mentor isn't helping either. 3. Searching - With the growing threat of FlameClan, Leopardpaw is ever closer to becoming a warrior - but that means a deadline. He's found out that after he becomes a warrior, if he doesn't find one memory, one of utter importance - he and his entire being could be lost forever. 4. Discovered - The young apprentice continues his search for himself, as his deadline draws closer. He has barely a moon left, but will he be able to find himself, especially with the FlameClan warriors practically on their tails? Second Arc - Lost Forever 1. Lost Forever - Leopardpaw's found himself all right, and just in time - but the memory was deeper than he expected, and he had to completely submerge himself. He knew the risks, the consequences...and now he must pay them. 2. Never to be Found - Leopardpaw, after escaping the Layers, as he has dubbed these alternate possibilities, has been forced to flee after awaking in a mysterious area. Worse, a pack of rogues are hunting him down, making sure that no one will find their latest victim... 3. In the Darkness - Leopardpaw has escaped the Layers, to find himself amidst the most massive war that has ever occured between the three Clans. Each Clan is one for himself, all alliances made are temporary. One Clan could turn on another the next, and everything is worse for Leopardpaw, because he has begun to suffer blackouts, that strike at the most inconvenient of times. 4. Out of Sight - With the feud between the Clans still in full force, Leopardpaw is fighting, like the rest of his Clan, for his life. However, a mysterious kidnapping leaves his head spinning as old mysteries, barely remembered by the cats in the Clan, are reawoken. 5. TBD Comments Feel free to comment! Just ideas and comments, though, please. This isn't a chat! Polls Should Leopardpaw take a mate? Yes! Of course not! Of course, Flowerpaw is the one for him! Nooooooooooooo! Fans If you like 'Slipping' sign here! Characters Leopardpaw--Golden spotted tom with sea-glass green eyes Bramblewing--Pretty golden-brown tabby she-cat, medicine cat Crowclaw--Dark gray tom with piercing blue eyes, Leopardpaw's mentor Flowerpaw--Ginger and white she-cat with a fluffy tail Mossfang--Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, Leopardpaw's overprotective and often-delirious mother Willowsplash--Golden-cream she-cat with blue eyes Trivia *Willowsplash is based (almost) entirely off of me *Willowsplash can't have kits, similar to Squirrelflight (that's why she's not entirely based off of me) *The 'Odd Clan' that Mossfang talks about is The Tribe of Rushing Water *Mossfang used to be a Tribe of Rushing Water member Category:Series Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfics